parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokemon (Disney Style)
Cast (Don't Edit This) *Ash Ketchum – Human Kenai (Brother Bear) *Pikachu – Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Misty – Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Brock – Hercules (Hercules) *Togepi - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *May – Jane Porter (Tarzan) *Max – Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Dawn – Fa Mulan (Mulan) *Iris – Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Cilan – Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Serena – Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Bonnie – Penny (The Rescuers) *Clemont – Jim Hawkins (Treasure Planet) *Lillie - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Lana - Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Mallow - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Sophocles - Wade Load (Kim Possible) *Kiawe - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Rotom Pokédex - Wall-E (Wall-E) *Tracey Sketchit – Kristoff (Frozen) *Nurse Joy – Anna (Frozen) *Officer Jenny – Elsa (Frozen) *Professor Oak – Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Gary Oak – Kuzco (Emperor’s New Groove) *Jessie – Cruella De Vil (One hundred and One Dalmatian) *James – Clayton (Tarzan) *Meowth – Iago (Aladdin) *Giovanni – Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Butch – Hans (Frozen) *Cassidy – Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Raticate - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Delia Ketchum – Messua (The Jungle Book 2) *Barry - Sir Kay (Sword in the Stone) *Paul - Jafar (Aladdin) *Young Ash Ketchum - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Norman - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Caroline - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Todd Snap - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Pikachu Ash - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) *Persian - Zira (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) *Bulbasaur - Pascal (Tangled) *Charmander - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Charmeleon - Teen Simba (The Lion King) *Charizard - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Squirtle - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) *Bayleef - Adult Faline (Bambi) *Cyndaquil - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Totodile - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *Butterfree - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *Pidgeotto - Zazu (The Lion King) *Pidgeot - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Psyduck - Olaf (Frozen) *Arbok - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Weezing - Pain & Panic (Hercules) *Lucario - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Jigglypuff - Angel (Lilo and Stitch) *Snorlax - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Goldeen - Destiny (Finding Dory) *Horsea - Sheldon (Finding Nemo) *Magikarp - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Dragonite - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) *Hoopa - Mushu (Mulan) *Onix - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Piplup - Cri Kee (Mulan) *Vulpix - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Phanpy - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Flint - Zeus (Hercules) *Axew - Lucky (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) *Phantom the Pirate - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Aerodactyl - Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) *Sabrina – Vanessa (The Little Mermaid) *Haunter – Jack Skellington (Nightmare Before Christmas) *Ritchie - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Krabby - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Koga - General Li (Mulan) *Team Rocket - Disney Villains *Bellsprout - Dopey (Snow White and the seven Dwarves) Hippopotas - Georgette (Oliver and Company) Trivia *The reason why Kenai (in human form) plays Ash Ketchum because Ash already played Kenai in Brother Hedgehog *The reason that Ratchet plays Ash Ketchum since Kirby plays Pikachu in Pokemon (Disney Human Style) *Prince Phillip and Dumbo also plays Ash Ketchum and Pikachu in Disney Pokémon (Disneystyle172 style) and Disney Pokémon 4Ever (Disneystyle172 style) *Dumbo returned to his role as Phanpy from Pokemon (Disney and Sega Animal Style) and Pokemon (Disney and Sega Human Style) *The reason why Jane Porter plays May because May already played Jane in Ashzan *The reason why Cody plays Max, because Max plays Cody in The Rescuers Down Under (The AristocatsRockz's Style) *The reason why Ariel plays Misty because Misty already played Ariel in The Little Misty, The Little Misty 2: Return to the Sea and The Little Misty 3: Misty's Beginning *Stitch returned his role as Pikachu from DonaldDuckRockz: The Son of Tod and Disney Smash Bros. series (Though Pikachu already played Stitch in Bubbles and Pikachu and Bubbles and Pikachu 2: Pikachu Has a Glitch) *Angel, Stitch's girlfriend, returned to her role as Jigglypuff from Disney Smash Bros. series *This is one of the spoofs that Kenai as a human appeared in this cast, right after Tarzan in "Kenairzan", Lenny in Indian Tail, Fitch Munderson in Dumbo and Simba's Regular Show in "Think Positive" and Snow White, My Goddess: The Movie and Ratchet in Kenai and Bernard (Ratchet and Clank movie) but before as Tarzan in Kenaiarzan, Ash Ketchum in Pokemon the First Movie (Disney Style), Pokemon the Movie 2000 (Disney Style) and Pokemon 4Ever (Disney style), Sammy in Disney Pokémon 4Ever (Disneystyle172 style), Mr. Krabs in SpongePrince Phillip SquarePants and Coraline Jones in Kenailine *The reason why Fa Mulan plays Dawn, because Dawn already played Mulan in Dawnlan *This is the second Pokémon spoof that has the gallery, after Pokemon (Animal Style), but before Pokemon 4Ever (Disney style), Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style), Pokemon (Chris1701 Style), Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style), Pokemon (Disney Human Style), Disney Pokémon (Disneystyle172 style) and more *Mowgli has played Ash Ketchum since Pokemon (SuperWhyMovies), so he plays Young Ash while Kenai plays Ash Ketchum *Prince Eric is already Ash in Pokemon (398Movies Human Style), so he plays Kiawe *Simba as an adult is already Ash since Pokemon (Animal Style), so he plays Charizard *Marlin also returned to his role from Pokken Tournament (Animal Style) *Olaf the Snowman has played Tracey Sketchit since Pokemon (Animal Style), so he plays Psyduck *Both Professor Archimedes Q. Porter and Professor Oak are professors, so that's why Archimedes Q. Porter plays Professor Oak *Baloo is already Charizard in Disney Pokémon (Disneystyle172 style), so he plays Snorlax while Simba plays Charizard *Both Cruella and Clayton's names starts with a C when they played Jessie and James which their names starts with a J *Both Phantom and Hook are pirates, so Captain Hook can play Phantom Gallery Brotherbear-disneyscreencaps.com-1029.jpg|Kenai as Ash Ketchum File:Stitch.jpg|Stitch as Pikachu File:Ariel (The Little Mermaid).jpg|Ariel as Misty Hercules.jpg|Hercules as Brock Dinah.jpg|Dinah as Togepi Jane Porter in Tarzan.jpg|Jane Porter as May Cody holding a shrunken head toy.png|Cody as Max Mulan.jpg|Fa Mulan as Dawn File:Dibujo160.jpg|Tiana as Iris Phoebus HOND.jpg|Phoebus as Cilan Poc.jpg|Pocahontas as Serena Penny-and-Teddy2.jpg|Penny as Bonnie Jim Hawkins in Treasure Planet.jpg|Jim Hawkins as Clemont Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as Lillie Kim Possible in a Dress.jpg|Kim Possible as Lana Alice 1951.jpg|Alice as Mallow Wade Load in Kim Possible A Sitch in Time.jpg|Wade Load as Sophocles Eric in The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea.jpg|Prince Eric as Kiawe Wall-e pixar character.jpg|Wall-E as Rotom Pokédex Kristoff.jpg|Kristoff as Tracey Sketchit Anna.jpg|Anna as Nurse Joy Elsa.jpg|Elsa as Officer Jenny Professor Porter.jpg|Professer Archimedes Q. Porter as Professor Oak Kuzco.jpg|Kuzco as Gary Oak Cruella.jpg|Cruella De Vil as Jessie Clayton.jpg|Clayton as James Iago.jpg|Iago as Meowth 300px-Stromboli2.jpg| Stromboli as Giovanni Hans in Frozen.jpg|Hans as Butch Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Cassidy Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer as Raticate File:Junglebook2 052.jpg|Messua as Delia Ketchum File:Sword-disneyscreencaps_com-339.jpg|Sir Kay as Barry Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Paul File:Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Young Ash Ketchum 500full.jpg|Phillip as Norman Aurora 360.jpg|Aurora as Caroline Fred Pose.png|Fred as Todd Snap Kenai_the_Bear.jpg|Bear Kenai as Pikachu Ash Zira&KLIFF.png|Zira as Persian Pascal.jpg|Pascal as Bulbasaur Young Simba.jpg|Young Simba as Charmander Simba (Adult).jpg|Simba as Charizard Naveen (Frog).jpg|Naveen as Squirtle Grown-Up Faline.jpg|Faline as Bayleef Kion happy.jpg|Kion as Cyndaquil Robin the Frog.jpg|Robin the Frog as Totodile Gypsy.jpg|Gypsy as Butterfree Zazu.png|Zazu as Pidgeotto Marahute the Eagle.jpg|Marahute as Pidgeot Olaf in Frozen.jpg|Olaf as Pysduck Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Arbok Hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-4248.jpg|Pain and Panic as Weezing Robin_Hood.png|Robin Hood as Lucario 624-Angel.jpg|Angel as Jigglypuff Baloo (The Jungle Book).jpg|Baloo as Snorlax Destiny finding dory.jpg|Destiny as Goldeen Sheldon the Sea Horse.jpg|Sheldon as Horsea Marlin.jpg|Marlin as Magikarp Kovu (Adult).jpg|Kovu as Dragonite Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Hoopa Elliot.from pete's dragonjpg.png|Elliot as Onix Cri Kee.jpg|Cri Kee as Piplup Tod.png|Young Tod as Vulpix Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Phanpy 400px-830px-Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-540.jpg|Zeus as Flint Captain Hook (Peter Pan).jpg|Captain Hook as Phanton the Pirate Thunderclap.PNG|Thunderclap as Aerodactyl Vanessa-Pin.png|Vanessa as Sabrina Jack Skellington KH.png|Jack Skellington as Haunter Hiro Hamada As Oscar.png|Hiro Hamada as Ritchie Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as Krabby Georgette Oliver and company.jpg / Georgette as Hippopotas Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Movies Category:Pokemon XY TV Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:TV Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:TV/Movie Category:Movies Spoof Category:Pokemon XY Parodies Category:Parodies Category:Pokemon TV Spoofs